


One Smoking Hot Mess

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Read This, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Very sleep deprived, Violence, but mentioned quite a bit, if you think this might hurt you, so please just be careful, so this might (is) shit, this is pure sin, uughh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: After Lance has a fight with Keith, he runs out.  While out, he has a run-in with a member (or two) of the Galra gang.





	One Smoking Hot Mess

Lance sighed as he lowered the cigarette from his lips.  He watched the smoke rise up into the overhang.  The college student tossed his head back and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

**Mulletman:  dude, i said i was sorry, get over yourself and come back, youre worrying everyone  
**

**Hunklicious:  Lance I’m worried about you where are you**

**Pidgey:  man ur stressing hunk out come back soon you can chill at my place if u want**

**Coran Coran le Gorgeous Man: My boy, I’m very worried about you.  I know that Keith said stuff he shouldn’t have said to you, that wasn’t right of him.  But you shouldn’t have ran out on Shiro and Keith like that.  You’re giving everyone quite a scare here, message or call me soon.**

**Lura:  Lance, Shiro just told me what happened, I’m sorry, wanna meet up and get coffee and talk**

**Shirno:  Lance I’m sorry about what Keith said he’s not used to this kind of stuff please just come back so we can all talk this out I miss you**

With a choppy laugh, Lance slid his phone back into his pocket.  He started going down the street towards the shadier businesses in the back.  The Cuban slipped into an establishment, the bartender glared at him as he made himself towards the bar.  

“You’re new here, what’s a fresh face like you doing here at  _Galra_?”  Lance sighed and brought the cigarette back up to his lips.  The bartender growled and started fixing up a drink, “Rough night?”

Lance scoffed and ashed his cig on a nearby tray, “That’s an understatement.”  Then, as if remembering why he came in here in the first place, Lance asked for the hardest drink possible.  With a harsh cackle, the bartender went on it.

A couple of minutes later, Lance was handed a dark, swirling drink that he finished with two gulps.  The guy sitting next to him whistled and shifted closer, “Not joking around tonight, are we?”  The Cuban put his glass down with a clack and looked over at the fairly attractive male sitting next to him.

“Not in the slightest.”

The man next to him smiled and held his hand out, “Lotor, you?”

“The name’s Lance, hot stuff,” They shook hands and went back to milking their drinks in silence.  Eventually, Lance spoke up again, asking the bartender for another drink.  Beside him, Lotor also requested another, but by name.

“Actually, Sendak, get Lance the same thing I’m getting, make it special,” Lotor cooed, sending shivers down Lance’s spine.  Somewhere, his mind screamed to reject the offer, to go back to his loving boyfriends.  However, it currently told him to be a little shit.

The barkeep, Sendak, placed the drinks down and sneered at Lance before going back to work.  Lotor watched Lance as he chugged his drink, slamming it down once it was finished.  “You certainly aren’t chugging like that just for show, what happened, love?”

The Cuban flinched at the nickname and dramatically fell against his new drinking buddy.  “My boyfriend yelled at me for worrying about my family since they live in Cuba, where the hurricane hit.”  Lance hummed and Lotor slid his drink over to him, the college student took it gratefully.

“That sounds pretty shitty, Cuba got hit pretty hard, didn’t it?  I heard you couldn’t even get in touch with anyone there,” Lotor placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder.  Instead of being comforting, the hand made Lance feel anxious, the need to get out of there growing with every second.

Suddenly, the room started spinning and next thing Lance knew, he was heaving up his lunch in the alleyway.  Lotor was there, rubbing circles into his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  “It’s okay, Lance, you’ll feel much better soon enough, you’ll be just fine with me.”

Lotor’s hands started to sneak to places where they shouldn’t be and stuff started to fizz out.  Lance braced himself on the wall and heard a rough, “Drugged him up nice and well, didn’t I?”  He recognized it as the barkeep’s voice before black flicked his sight on and off.

Everything skipped and jumped around Lance’s vision, but he could remember the blinding pain in his whole back.  When he finally started to come back to life, he was still in the alleyway in someone’s arms.  “He’s awake, Prince Lotor, do you want me to hold him here still?”

Lance didn’t see what happened, but he felt the grip around his shoulders tighten.  “I saw you smoking earlier, dear, now let me help you experience it a different way.”  Lotor’s voice was smooth and deadly and a scream nearly ripped out of Lance’s mouth when something sizzled on his back.

Lotor had set a cigarette out on his back.

He repeated the same action until Lance was reduced to a sobbing mess in Sendak’s arms.  He realized the sky had lightened so Lance guessed it was early morning.  “Do you want to bring this new toy back or leave it here?”

Lotor hummed and lightly trailed his fingers along Lance’s back, stopping at the waistband of the Cuban’s boxers.  “Leave it, let’s go.”  With that, Lance was tossed to the side to watch both Sendak and Lotor leave the alleyway.

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes and he felt the regret begin to crush him like nothing else.  “You fucking idiot,” The Cuban pulled his pants up and buttoned them up, not bothering to fasten his belt.  He zipped his jacket up to cover his ripped shirt.

Lance managed to take a few steps before collapsing back onto his hands and knees.  Suddenly, a ringing and vibrating came from Lance’s back pocket.  With trembling fingers, the college student pulled his phone out to see spiderweb cracks covering the screen.

Keith’s face was covering the screen.

Without thinking, Lance answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.  “Lance, oh thank god, you finally picked up!  Where are you?  Are you okay?”

Overwhelmed, Lance began to openly sob into the mic and Keith’s worried voice rang out.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Keith, god, please forgive me.”  He repeated those words like a mantra, over and over again until Keith cut him off.

“Shut up, Lance, I already forgive you, it doesn’t matter what you did.  I’m the one in the wrong, I shouldn’t have said that, baby, please tell me where you are.”  Lance would’ve laughed if he wasn’t in indescribable pain, it was rare for Keith to admit he was in the wrong.

Lance could hear worried voices in the background, mainly Shiro and Hunk.  With a shaky exhale, “I’m outside of  _Galra_ , in the alleyway.”  Keith inhaled sharply and groaned, Lance couldn’t bite down a bitter chuckle that time.

“Why the fuck would you go there?  Even after everything we’ve heard.  Whatever, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  With that, the call cut off and Lance tipped his head back.

The Cuban checked out the area he was in to see a used condom nearby, shudders shook his body.  On trembling legs, Lance wobbled out to the entrance of the alleyway to wait for Keith.  He leaned heavily on the brick wall and held back tears that threatened to fall.

In what seemed like seconds, a car pulled up by the curb.  Out of reflex, Lance tensed up, expecting  _those_ two to walk out of it.  To his relief, Keith jumped out of the car and raced towards his boyfriend.  Shiro soon followed to help Lance get to the car and inside it.

“What the fuck happened?”  Shiro’s voice was full of anger, Lance knew it wasn’t directed at him, but he still whimpered.  The Japanese apologized and rested his hand on Lance’s back.

However, the Cuban hissed in pain when Shiro rubbed too harshly on one of the burns.  Shiro jerked his hand away, “Sorry, just a little tender, that’s all.”

“You still didn’t answer his question, Lance.”

The college student bit his bottom lip and shook his head.  Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes without his permission.  Shiro slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Lance in a comforting embrace.

The rest of the ride came in fragments as Lance began to doze off.  He was woken up when they got back to the apartment.  Shiro took him up in his arms and Lance didn’t bother protesting, knowing nothing would come out of it.

“I’m sorry, baby, I shouldn’t have forced you out, I feel so bad.”

Lance waved his hand, dismissing it and hid his face in Shiro’s chest.  The door opened and immediately, “Lance, are you okay?  What happened?”

Hunk and Shiro began talking and everyone ended up leaving except for the one’s who lived there.  Shiro carefully placed his boyfriend onto their bed and Keith sat down next to him with furrowed brows.  Without warning, Keith unzipped Lance’s jacket and after seeing the ripped shirt, hastily went to get the rest of his clothes.

Slipping back into the alleyway, Lance cried out, “Stop it!”  Keith did.  Both Keith and Shiro had pained expressions painted onto their faces.

“Lance, please, tell us what happened.”  Shiro hated bringing out his “dad” voice, but he counted the situation dire enough to use it.

Tears began to flow down Lance’s cheeks as he choked out, “He, Lotor, he, fuck,” Lance doubled over and whispered the rest.  He whispered it loud enough for Shiro to tense up and stand up though.  Keith looked between the two and Shiro told him, flinching as Keith’s face twisted in disgust.

Keith jerked to his feet and leaned forward, getting into Lance’s personal space, “What was his name, what did he look like?”  Keith practically screeched, Shiro stood by with a hand firm over his mouth.

Lance shook his head and sobbed some more, unable to produce any words.  Shiro sighed and sat down next to Lance, “Keith, could you get the first aid kit?”  Keith nodded and went off to find it and Shiro turned back to his boyfriend with a concerned expression.  “Can we help clean you up, baby?”

The Cuban nodded and Shiro helped him undress while Keith came back in with the first-aid kit.  They helped Lance take a bath, clean up, and wrapped bandages around every sore area Lance had.  They had never been more careful before as they worried over their boyfriend.

Afterwards, they laid in bed with Lance in between them.  All three had tears in their eyes.  It would be difficult to get through what happened.  However, Lance knew it would be easier with his two amazing boyfriends by his side.

* * *

 

[Ko-Fi Account](https://ko-fi.com/sageorijima) & [Main Tumblr](https://sageorijima.tumblr.com/) & [Langst Tumblr](https://lance-mcpain-is-my-mcgain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
